


Learn Your Place - Moceit

by Nightlovechild



Series: Learn Your Place [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Derogatory name calling, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Subspace, Threats of Violence, bdsm toys, female titles applied to a male character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: What would it mean to you if your partner told you to "Learn Your Place"? Do you say nothing and walk away? Or do you stay, asking "Where do you need me, love? In front, behind, or kneeling at your feet?"Patton and Janus are a year into their new relationship. They are so happy and fulfilled with one another. Yet they can tell there's an element missing in their bedroom. They wish to explore a deeper sexual connection to complete their bond. To do so the couple will need to navigate through negative self judgments and harmful cultural norms that state BDSM lifestyles aren't safe or stable.Each chapter will showcase their love and how it will guide them to their true darkness where the missing piece lies within.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit
Series: Learn Your Place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Learn Your Place - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus erotically enjoys a surprise tryst with three anonymous men that he is unable to say no to. Meanwhile, Patton is waiting for Janus, the love of his life, to be ready so they can start the next phase in their relationship. Their Dominant / submissive relationship that is.

Jay groaned bucking as he came across the floor as the criminal behind him kept fucking his ass within an inch of his life. The sounds of their hips smacking together was nothing to compare with the leather paddle that was connecting to the deceitful side's body with a steady measure. His shoulder blades, his chest and the outer sides of his thighs burned and stung. The pain only made his orgasm that more spine tingling.

"Came again so soon, slut? Wow, you're loving this, huh?" 

"Knew you were a whore when we stole you. But fuck, never would have guessed two cocks could shoot so far as when that chain connecting your nipple clamps broke when we kept adding those weights. Your pert nipples are about as red under these clamps as your ass is."

Janus cried out in pleasure as the paddle connected with his backside yet again. 

~☆~☆~☆~

Breathing deep, Patton waited for his cue. The big day was here. The moral side's mind raced with everything he needed to remember. To make this the best day ever for his love, his Janus.

As the grandfather clock kept clicking, Patton was distracting himself by nervously readjusting his snake cuff links on his baby blue button down. Then unbuttoning and buttoning the golden and yellow corset vest that framed his midsection so well. Looking in the mirror he judged the lacing perfect on the back of the corset, then taking in how the black slacks hung neatly down to his new shoes and the dirt smudge. Sighing to himself, Patton bent down to wipe his shoe off until it shined again. Patton adjusted his glasses so he could make sure it was all gone. Seeing his face was distorted and dark in the black leather. 

Finally his reflection matched how he felt, for so long, on the inside. 

~☆~☆~☆~

Strong hands were all over him, holding Janus down, holding him still so all three anonymous men could debase every inch of his body. A gravelly voice broke Jay out of his enraptured high at all the attention. 

"Choose which body part you want redden next while my cohort fills up your willing ass once more before we go ask for your ransom." The dirty criminal chuckles as a switch blade clicks open, "And hopefully for you… Pretty Patton pays a pretty penny or we might have to dispose of your DNA filled corpse." 

Janus came again with the threat, his two cocks jumping with each spasm.

~☆~☆~☆~

The wooden door bangs open violently, vibrating on its hinges from the force. Patton's eyes go wide as three disheveled and sweaty men burst into the room. His heart is pounding once the door is slammed shut and locked. Patton watches the common thugs shape shift back into their true forms.

Virgil and Roman were on each other as soon as their bodies solidified. Making out and groping at each other. 

"Snek boy did so good. Fuck, I'm still hard even after coming twice." Roman said in between kisses as he grabbed himself to clearly illustrate his point. 

Remus groaned at the two and started pushing them down the hallway. 

"Rem?" Patton called after the twisted side. 

"Our fun is woefully over. Your princess of lies is warmed up, slightly broken but roaring for more. That's why I gagged and trussed him up for you. And yes, Daddy, I made sure to put heavy emphasis on the areas you detailed in our devilish agreement." Remus licked his lips, hands twitching as much as his mustache was. 

Patton could see the hunger in Remus' body. The darkness yelling at him to get back into that room, to take more than what had been offered.

"Go enjoy the rest of your day with my thanks, Duke." Patton commented as he stepped over to block the door. "By the way, I saw Logan overworking himself. Be a pal and help convince him it's bedtime?"

With a sharp nod and a new fire in his eyes Remus left to go torment his favorite playmate. 

~☆~☆~☆~

Patton walked into the bedroom to the most glorious sight. Elegant dress torn and exposing thick ropes keeping every limb in place. Forcing Janus into a perfect pose: on his knees, arms tied behind his back. Approaching without saying a word, Patton took the ball gag out of Janus' mouth. 

"Took you long enough! Here’s a tip for you: Heroes are supposed to show up on time! So, you know... it's not my fault that you weren't here to stop me…them... I mean stop them! Those bad men bewitched me with their huge bulging… knives. I couldn't help but to comply. It's your fault they kidnapped me and had their way with me over and over." Janus scolded while pouted trying to gain control and sympathy all in the same breath. 

Patton smiled big while biting his tongue. He couldn't give the power over this soon. It would ruin their whole game. 

"My poor slither-ella! Look at you. Your pretty dress is all ripped. The chain across your nipple clamps is broken. You must have been so upset when those strange men found our secret stash of toys in the locked trunk. Because being my well behaved princess you would never have told them where those toys were and what the lock combo was." Patton had crouched down to be on the same level with Janus. Softly touching Jay's jawline on his human side then grabbed the lobe of his ear, “Or would you?”

"How dare you! I am the innocent fucking victi…" Janus shook his head to get out of Patton's grip, but Patton tugged the ball gag back into his mouth.

"Ah-ah. If you don't watch your language, then you lose the right to speak." Patton tsk'ed. 

All of Janus' curse words turned into muffled sounds akin to growls and moans as he protested. His fangs trying to puncture the solid silicone ball. 

"Did ya ever think that maybe they wouldn't have kept using you, if you didn't sound so pretty moaning around their cocks? Or a ball gag! How could anyone resist?" Patton started caressing the leather band of the ball gag against Janus' face, while licking his own lips. 

The shock on Janus's face was almost comical if Patton hadn't already known that expression was a cover up. One of Jay's tells. His skin was flushed with excitement, his pupils were blown wide with lust and both of his cocks were making his dress tent with their hardness.

Patton stood up, towering over Janus. Drawing all the attention to his change in demeanor.

"I am Govern Heart and I have so many wonderful things to correct about your devious behavior. Many unique things to lavish upon your soft body as the consequences.” Patton sweetly beamed, brushing the tip of his shoes against Janus' cloth covered cocks. "Do you want to be under my care?"

He couldn't help but lean in towards the warm leg that was so close. Janus rubbed the soft side of his face against Patton's thigh. Looking up, batting his eyelashes, still trying to get his own way. 

"You need to learn your place, my snek-charming. We will address your worst qualities first. Like with those hoodlums taking them all on at once. Tsk. Tsk." Patton scolded as he leaned down, releasing the nipple clamps and slowly caressing the skin. Easing the intensity of the nerves waking up. 

“Repeat after me: moderation and preparation is key." Patton said in his stern voice. Biting his lip to stop from smiling as Janus did a sing-songy call back through the ball gag. It was nice to see Jay slipping into subspace so early in their scene. 

"Under my guidance, you'll be the belle of the ball. The most well behaved princess there ever was. I'll teach you grace and civility. How to entertain your public properly and safely. Make sure you're trained up right on how to take double penetration. Both oral and anal with no harm done to my beautiful novice. So shall we get started?" 

Janus rubbed the snake side of his face against Patton's soft cotton pant leg, scenting him and gave the sweetest 'Mhm' sound.


End file.
